


Just God

by natoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арес, одержимый Фуриями, осознает всю глубину своей любви и ненависти к Зене, а также понимает (отчасти), что значит - быть человеком...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just God

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: шестой сезон, эпизод Coming Home
> 
> Disclaimer: данный текст содержит цитаты из оригинального эпизода. Все герои принадлежат Роберту Таперту и Ренессанс Пикчерс, а также автору оригинального сценария - Мелиссе Гуд.
> 
> \----  
> данная история является как бы расширенной версией эпизода "Возвращение домой", своеобразной новеллизацией.
> 
> \---  
> данный фанфик также публиковался на http://rxwp.ru/ и http://shiptext.ru/  
> при перепосте просьба указывать источник.

\- Эй, Зена, куда же ты? У меня есть кое-что для тебя! Ты не уйдешь от меня так просто!  
Лошадь Зены начала скользить и спотыкаться на крутом склоне, поэтому она остановила ее и, спрыгнув, продолжила путь пешком, пока не оказалась перед небольшим округлым озером, наполовину покрытым льдом.  
Арес продолжал преследовать ее, выкрикивая проклятия. Бывший Бог Войны был вне себя от ярости… и он был абсолютно безумен. Но, подобно всем сумасшедшим, упорно отказывался это признать.  
Зене была известна истинная причина его безумия. Алекто, Мегера и Тисифона, Эринии, Богини Мщения, наказали его за то, что он предал богов Олимпа и обрек их на смерть от руки Зены. Их вкрадчивые голоса постоянно звучали в его голове, подталкивая его, сводя с ума. Фурии натравили его на нее и, очевидно, их план был близок к завершению. Это была очень злая ирония: устроить так, что те, кто был причиной Сумерек Богов, убьют друг друга в приступе ярости…  
Совсем недавно Зена дорого заплатила бы за возможность увидеть Ареса в столь жалком состоянии. Но сейчас… сейчас все изменилось.  
«Ну же, Арес, ты должен бороться с ними. Не поддавайся им! Ты же слишком хорошо знаешь, как они действуют, знаешь их излюбленные приемы…Очнись, Арес! Да, сейчас ты всего лишь смертный, но ты был богом раньше, и ты не должен позволять им манипулировать собой…»  
…Он гнался за ней, скользя по снегу. Его лицо было перекошено от ярости.  
\- Ты готова умереть, Зена? – выкрикнул Арес, остановившись в нескольких шагах от нее.  
Она повернулась к нему, готовая к бою. Хотя Арес был безумен, и его поступки были иррациональными, даже Фурии не могли создать что-либо из пустоты. Они могли только раздуть пламя ненависти из уже существующей искры, подстегнуть самые сокровенные желания человека, вытащить на поверхность те эмоции и чувства, которые люди держат глубоко внутри, когда находятся в обычном состоянии. Мысли и чувства, которые так часто терзают людей изнутри…  
О, она понимала истинную причину его гнева. Арес имел все основания вести себя именно так. То, что он сделал ради нее, Габриэль и Евы … Зена до сих пор чувствовала смятение, когда вспоминала этот поступок. Арес пожертвовал своим божественным бессмертием, чтобы спасти ее… спасти их всех. Она никогда не думала, что он окажется способным на это, только не Арес, этот циничный эгоист, который так любил манипулировать другими, так любил ту власть над смертными, которую давала ему его божественная сущность. В последнюю очередь это был бы он…  
Зена не могла забыть его признание в любви. Да, конечно, она всегда знала, что он неравнодушен к ней, но вряд ли то чувство, которое Бог Войны питал к ней, можно было назвать «любовью». Скорее всего, это была жажда обладания, страсть, похоть, помешательство…все что угодно, только не любовь.  
И да, Арес мог быть весьма настойчивым, пытаясь доказать ей свои чувства. Потому что он всегда знал, что Зена тоже чувствовала к нему интерес. Она проклинала себя за эту слабость, но не могла отрицать это. Опасность всегда влекла ее. И Арес, Бог Войны, был воплощением опасности.  
Увы, он слишком часто пытался манипулировать ею, чтобы она могла поверить в его чувства. Даже если его слова были правдой, и он действительно любил ее, Зена сомневалась, что он прекратит попытки манипулировать ею. Такова была его натура.  
Они были слишком похожи, настолько похожи друг на друга, что слияние причинило бы слишком много разрушений и боли. Слишком амбициозные, слишком высокомерные, чтобы уступить друг другу. Рано или поздно это погубило бы их.  
Арес всегда причинял ей боль. И вряд ли любовь здесь что-нибудь изменит.  
Зена высоко ценила его самопожертвование. Она понимала, какую цену ему пришлось заплатить, но… тем не менее, она не могла дать ему то, о чем он мечтал столь страстно.  
Да, она сказала ему «спасибо», она искренне беспокоилась о нем, когда он стал смертным, чувствуя себя в какой-то мере ответственной за него теперь, когда он был таким уязвимым и беспомощным, но…это были не те слова, которые он хотел услышать от нее…  
Она не могла полюбить его. Это было выше ее сил.  
Вот почему он был так взбешен сейчас. Она видела его глаза, она знала причину.  
В его голосе звучала горечь.  
Да, Зена могла понять его чувства, даже если он не верил ей. Он поставил на кон слишком много… и проиграл. Кому нравится быть в столь идиотской ситуации?  
А теперь Фурии раздули эту ярость, ослепив его…  
Зена заставила себя отбросить эти мысли. Иначе она совсем размякнет. Ее рука потянулась к шакраму, висевшему на бедре. Воительница вызывающе прищурилась  
Пора прекратить это безумие. Она всегда ненавидела чувствовать себя в долгу перед кем-либо. Она сделала все, что могла, пытаясь показать ему, что действительно благодарна за его поступок. Она пыталась найти компромисс. Но сегодня рубеж перейден. И это пора прекратить. Любовь – это не то чувство, которое можно получить в обмен на какой-то поступок. Сердцу не прикажешь.  
\- Это мы уже проходили! – выдохнула она и метнула смертоносный диск в Ареса. Но рука воительницы дрогнула в последний момент, поэтому шакрам пролетел мимо цели, врезавшись в скалы рядом с Аресом. Диск начал смертоносную пляску-рикошет, отскочив от камней несколько раз, а потом исчез в голубом небе.  
Арес расхохотался, наблюдая за его полетом. Потом шагнул к Зене, криво улыбаясь.  
\- Ты знаешь, я старался. Я действительно старался, Зена. Но, знаешь что? Все кончено, Зена. Теперь между нами все кончено!  
Он взмахнул кулаком, пытаясь ударить ее. Она парировала его выпад, стараясь ожесточить свое сердце. Хорошо, она даст ему то, что он действительно хочет! Если он хочет драться, она будет драться!  
Удар! Еще удар!  
Проклятие, да о каких чувствах или союзе может идти речь, если они не могут даже поблагодарить друг друга, не сцепившись в драке?!  
Эта мысль придала ей сил, и Зена сбила Ареса с ног мощным ударом в челюсть. Бывший Бог Войны рухнул в снег, сплевывая кровь, текущую из разбитого рта. Он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, тяжело дыша, и его глаза были затуманены ненавистью.  
\- Тебе это доставляет удовольствие? Тебе нравится это? Ты похожа на змею, Зена. На эту трехглавую собаку из Тартара! Ты подлая! Если бы я только мог показать другим людям твою истинную подлую сущность! И я покажу это! Покажу!  
И он бросился на нее снова. Зена отражала его удары, пытаясь держать себя в руках.  
Это был не он. Это Фурии во всем виноваты. Они свели его с ума, это они натравили его на нее. Она должна остановить его. Должна прекратить это безумие. Да, она не может полюбить Ареса, но она все еще его должница. Жизнь за жизнь. Это было бы справедливо.  
«Ну же, Арес, прекрати это. Неужели ты не видишь, что они используют тебя?! Пойми же, идиот, я не враг тебе! Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, будь ты неладен!»  
Тут Арес ударил ее в висок, и мир завертелся перед глазами Зены.  
Воистину, от любви до ненависти всего один шаг. О, она понимала его, понимала…если бы только Арес не был таким самовлюбленным придурком…если бы только он не был таким слепым эгоистом…если бы только …  
Арес ненавидел ее за то, что потерял свое божественное бессмертие, за то, что он любил ее, а она превратила его в слабовольного идиота. Он не мог примириться с этим, он вообще не мог понять смертных…и вряд ли когда-нибудь поймет…  
Возможно, ей надо попробовать объяснить ему все это…  
Они продолжали драться, периодически обмениваясь колкостями.  
Удар, еще удар!  
Она практически не атаковала сейчас, но Арес, ослепленный Фуриями, не замечал этого. Он обрушил на Зену целую серию ударов, желая уничтожить, стереть ее с лица земли.  
Зена чувствовала, что теряет силы. Головокружение мешало ей сосредоточиться и найти те слова, которые могли бы остановить его. Они должны объясниться… должны…  
Но когда она заговорила, с ее губ сорвались совсем другие слова. Жестокие, полные горькой правды:  
\- Ты можешь быть смертным, Арес. Но ты никогда не будешь человеком!  
Арес взревел в ярости и нанес еще один сокрушительный удар. Он хотел убить ее, искалечить, растерзать, стереть всякую память о ней из своих мыслей. Причинить ей такую же боль и страдания, на которые она обрекла его. Сейчас он докажет себе, что Зена ничего не значит для него! Он вырвет эту змею из своего сердца!  
Он избивал ее, не замечая, что она почти не сопротивляется.  
Ноги Зены скользили по мокрому льду, она почувствовала, что падает навзничь, прямо в ледяную воду горного озера. Она окунулась в обжигающий до костей холод, и тут же захлебнулась, пытаясь закричать.  
Лед мгновенно сомкнулся над ее головой, и на грани умирающего сознания Зена увидела Ареса, который скалил зубы в торжествующей улыбке, там, на берегу.  
Он что-то говорил ей, размахивая руками, и Фурии – теперь она видела их рядом с ним, - Фурии хохотали вместе с ним, указывая на нее пальцами.  
\- Ну, каково тебе сейчас, а?  
Голос Ареса едва пробивался к ней сквозь толщу воды и льда.  
\- Я не слышу тебя, Зена! Где ты? Не пытайся спрятаться от меня!..  
Она задыхалась, стуча руками о лед, но слышала только омерзительное хихиканье Фурий.  
\- Ага, вот ты где!  
Она увидела его лицо сквозь лед.  
\- О, как ты прекрасна! Ты пыталась дурачить меня, Бога Войны! И теперь ты поплатишься за это, Зена! Да, поплатишься за это!  
Она уже не видела его, падая в темный холодный тоннель.  
\- Ты была права. Я не человек. Я – Бог, Зена!  
Она хотела ответить, но было слишком холодно. Темно и холодно.  
Последнее, что уловило ее гаснущее сознание, был торжествующий визг Фурий:  
\- Ох, Арес, ты только что убил свою возлюбленную! Каково это, а? Что ты теперь чувствуешь?  
Громче всех хохотала Алекто:  
\- Мы отомстили за смерть Олимпийцев! И теперь мы, Фурии, будем править миром!

Зена не видела, как вернулся ее шакрам и одним движением убил трех Фурий, уничтожая чары, наложенные на Ареса. Она уже не видела, как Арес, опомнившись, прыгнул в ледяную воду, чтобы достать ее безжизненное тело.  
Она не чувствовала, как он тряс ее в растерянности, все еще не понимая, что случилось непоправимое. Зена не слышала его горестного вопля, полного боли и ужаса, когда он осознал, что натворил.  
Какая нелепая смерть…

* * *  
-Зена! Очнись, очнись, пожалуйста! Зена? Нет…НЕТ!  
Арес положил ее неподвижное тело на снег, пытаясь растереть ее ледяные онемевшие руки. Он был настолько скован ужасом, что не мог сосредоточиться, не мог ничего сделать. Если честно, он и не знал, что надо делать в такой ситуации. Теперь, когда божественная сила оставила его, он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным перед лицом Смерти.  
Арес схватил ее тело, испустив звериный вопль, полный отчаяния. Зена была права. Он никогда не понимал, что значит быть смертным, и он никогда не станет человеком. До этого момента Арес не осознавал, насколько хрупкой может быть человеческая жизнь, как легко ее оборвать… и как трудно разжечь эту искру снова…  
Если бы он мог исправить содеянное одним щелчком пальцев…если бы только он мог хоть что-нибудь сделать!..  
-Я любил тебя, Зена, - бормотал он снова и снова, прижимая к себе ее тело.

Чьи-то руки коснулись его, пытаясь оттащить от мертвого тела воительницы.  
Ева и Габриэль.  
\- Я убил ее, я убил ее… я убил Зену… - повторял он снова и снова, не глядя на них. Арес выглядел таким потерянным и ошеломленным, что Габриэль, готовая наброситься на него в гневе, сдержалась.  
\- Нет, она еще жива… я надеюсь, - сказала Габриэль как можно мягче, и склонилась над подругой, сосредотачиваясь на том, что сейчас было действительно важно. Арес мог подождать. А у Зены почти не оставалось времени… Она повернулась к Еве, не обращая внимания на Ареса, как будто его здесь не было: - Мы должны согреть ее. Она упала в ледяную воду, но она все еще может быть жива.  
\- Л-ладно, приступим к делу, - кивнула Ева, так же не давая волю своим чувствам. Эмоции сейчас будут только помехой.  
Две женщины склонились над телом Зены, теребя ее, растирая, пытаясь заставить ее дышать снова.  
\- Ну же, Зена, давай, вернись к нам. Очнись! Ты нужна нам! Очнись, Зена!  
Арес сидел в стороне, чувствуя себя абсолютно лишним. Эти смертные знали, что делать. В то время как он, Бог, растерялся.  
Арес чувствовал себя полным ничтожеством. Боги, боги… Зена была настолько права!  
Ни то, ни се. Ни рыба, ни мясо. Не смертный, и не человек.  
Арес закрыл лицо руками, не в силах глядеть им в глаза…  
Поэтому он не видел, как Зена судорожно встрепенулась. Не видел, как она подняла руку, чтобы поймать свой шакрам, который наконец-то вернулся к своей хозяйке…


End file.
